Juste un ange
by TooXiiK
Summary: Mozart l'Opéra Rock, le pairing sera Mikele/? Surprise! :D Rating G qui deviendra NC-17 par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

_Fandom: Mozart L'Opéra Rock_

_Pairing: Mikele/?_

_Rating: G (NC-17 plus tard)_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris pas pour de l'argent, et en aucun cas je ne prétend raconter leur vie._

**Juste un ange...**

**Première partie.**

Que se soit sur scène, en coulisse ou à l'extérieur... Que se soit en déguisement de scène ou en vêtements de ville... Que ce soit les cheveux noués ou détachés... Dans sa voiture, à pieds ou dans le bus... Qu'il chante ou qu'il parle... Son visage, son rire, son corps, ses mimiques...Cet homme est tout simplement un miracle de la nature... Il est beau, talentueux, drôle, attentionné, gentil, à l'écoute, souriant, chaleureux... Je m'arrête ici, la liste de ses qualités est bien trop longue, je risquerais de vous ennuyer, ca serait dommage... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, un ange...

-Mikele?

Et voilà, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, mes mains deviennent moites et je me met à bafouiller. C'est plus fort que moi, et ça m'énerve car je lui montre une image de moi vraiment nulle...

-Qu...quoi? Répondis-je avec un soupçon de tremblement dans la voix.

-J'aimerais organiser une petit fête chez moi, bien évidemment, tu y es invité, tu viendras hein?

-Je...heu...oui... bien sur. Oui je viendrais. Évidemment...

-Super! Je te tiendrais au courant pour la date exacte et l'heure.

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa loge, je tendis le bras vers lui pour le rattraper et lui parler.

-Attend! Criais-je.

-Quoi? Il s'était retourné et me fixait intensément, attendant que je lui dise pourquoi je l'ai interpellé.

-Je... Merci.

-Merci de?

-De m'avoir invité chez toi... Enfin, je veux dire, que tu ai pensé à moi quoi, c'est euh...gentil de ta part. Vraiment.

Je commençais à m'embrouiller là, il faut que j'arrête de parler, si c'est pour dire des choses aussi nulles, allez, tais-toi Mikelangelo!

-Mais de rien, c'est normal, tu es un super ami, et on s'entend bien, toi et moi non?

-Euh oui oui...

-Je suis désolé Mik', tu m'en voudra pas je dois vraiment aller me préparer là.

-Oui, je t'en pris, va-y. Lui répondis-je quelque peu déçu de le voir déjà sortir de ma loge.

-A toute!

La porte se referma sur cet homme plus que parfait. J'entendis des ricanements derrière moi, Je me retournai, mes compagnon de loge se marraient et ricanaient en m'imitant avec une voix niaise et neuneu. Florent et Solal s'amusaient à cligner des yeux à la façon d'une biche.

-Pfff! Arrêtez les gars! C'est pas drôle! J'ai rien fais!

-Justement, tu devrais, faire! Rétorqua Florent.

-Tu le bouffes des yeux! Sautes lui dessus, ou sinon, tu vas exploser avec toute cette excitation et ce désir en toi. Tu es un rital, ça devrait être simple pour toi! Ajouta Solal d'un air amusé et moqueur.

-Pfff! Vous êtes nuls! Je le bouffes pas des yeux! Vous dites n'importe quoi!

-Ha! Florent leva son index en l'air et continua, nier les faits, c'est la première chose que fait un homme amoureux!

-Exactement, tout à fait d'accord avec toi Flo!

-Bon Solal, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter! Dis-je d'un air dépité en m'affalant dans un fauteuil.

L'interprète de mon père posa une main amicale sur mon épaule et se mit accroupit devant moi, il ancra son regard dans le mien pour capter tout mon attention.

-Mikele, plus sérieusement, tu devrais aller lui parler, ce n'est jamais bon de renier ses sentiments envers quelqu'un, et ça ne mène généralement à rien de bien.

-Oui je sais, mais j'ose pas, je ne suis pas assez courageux...

-Sautes le pas! Va frapper à sa loge, aller! Va-y!

En disant cela, il me tira par le bras pour que je me lève de mon siège, et me poussa vers la porte de la loge pour me faire sortir.

-Non, Solal! Non! Je n'y arriverais jamais!

-Mais si, Flo aide moi! On va l'emmener devant sa loge!

-Avec plaisir! Répondit son complice.

Ils me prirent chacun par un bras, j'essayai de lutter, mais impossible, à deux contre un, c'est vraiment injuste! Ils me tiraient par les bras jusqu'à la loge de l'homme que j'aime. Une fois fait, ils frappèrent à la porte comme des bourrins et partirent tout les deux en courant, me laissant là, tout seul et dépité devant la porte qui va s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Le poignée tourna, un peu plus. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression qu'il sortirait de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort et vite, il résonnait à l'intérieur de moi, comme un tambour. Boum... boum.. boum... La porte s'ouvrit enfin, mais mon cœur se calma un peu lorsque je vis Patrice dans l'encadrement. Ouf! Ce n'est que son partenaire de loge qui est là.

-Mikele? Que se passe-t-il? Tu trembles de partout.

-Non, tout va bien Pat', merci, je... je vais repartir.

-Non reste! Tu es venu là pourquoi? Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Ho pour rien. Je me suis trompé de loge.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien?

-Oui oui!

Je fis demi-tour pour partir et tomba nez-à-nez avec... « Lui »

-Mikele? Que fais-tu là? Tu ne te prépares pas?

Oh mon dieu, sa voix... J'eus l'impression que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. J'en ai marre d'être comme ça et de ne pas réussir à me contrôler comme ça.

-Mik', tu vas bien? Répéta-t-il.

Je le regardais, il avait sa perruque sur sa tête, ses pommettes rosies, près à commencer le spectacle, spectacle qui commençait dans une petite trentaine de minute.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, tu vas être en retard, mais je veux te voir à l'entracte! Je veux te parler et savoir ce qu'il y a!

Je ne répondis pas, la seule chose que je pus faire, c'est prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir comme un lâche! Je m'arrêtai seulement a ma destination, à savoir, ma loge, j'ouvris la porte à la volée, la claquait derrière moi et m'appuyais contre elle, me laissant lentement glisser le long de celle-ci afin de m'accroupir en sol et cacher mon visage dans mes mains.

-Ça va pas Mik'? T'as vu un fantôme? Blagua Solal.

-Ça c'est mal passé? S'inquiéta Florent en s'approchant de moi.

-J'ai pas osé, j'ai pas osé, je suis nul, nul, nul! Leurs répétais-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air dépité.

On frappa à la porte, à travers, je reconnu sa voix, la sienne. C'est pas possible... Je me relevai d'un bon.

-Mik'... Je voudrais te parler maintenant si tu veux bien... J'aime pas te voir dans un état comme celui-ci.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvris la porte. Bien évidemment, je le vis lui, son visage si parfait, un petit sourire triste et inquiet aux coins des lèvres. Il regarda Solal et Florent, ces deux derniers sortirent de la pièce, une fois de l'autre coté de la porte, ils me firent un clin d'œil appuyé en levant leur pouce pour m'encourager. Bien évidemment, ils avaient pris le soin de faire ce signe dans le dos de celui qui m'envoutais jour et nuit.

-Maintenant qu'on est seuls, je veux que tu me parles, s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression que personne ne fais rien pour t'aider. Et il y a que moi que tu évites. J'en ai encore la preuve quand je suis arrivé alors que tu étais avec Patrice. Tu as détalé comme un lapin quand je t'ai adressé la parole. Pourquoi? Ça me fait mal au cœur tu sais... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Alors là... Le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds, je... lui faisait du mal? Ho mon Dieu! C'est la dernière chose que je voulais, faire du mal à celui que j'aime et qui hante mes rêves. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à un ange, non, je ne veux pas. Il faut que je lui dise! Au pire, je me prend un râteau et c'est bon on n'en parle plus! Mais je veux pas perdre son amitié, et la complicité qu'on a acquit jusque là lui et moi. Tout se passait bien, et du jour au lendemain, ma vison des choses a complètement changé lorsqu'il a prit soin de moi alors que je faisais une crise d'asthme. Quand je reprenais mon souffle et ma respiration. Il m'avait caressé tendrement la joue d'un air attendrit. C'est là que tout à basculer dans ma tête, cet homme... Il est si protecteur... Je le veux!


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième partie.

Je baissais la tête de honte et de gène, je lui avais fais du mal sans le vouloir.

-Je, je suis désolé Nuno... Lui dis-je tout bas timidement. Je ne voulais pas, te faire du mal...

-Ce n'est pas grave Mik', mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui ne va pas, et si possible t'aider... Mais tu refuses mon aide... Me dit-il tristement.

-Oui, je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment, je suis désolé.

-Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Me demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

-Parce que je te fais souffrir... Et je m'en veux beaucoup...

-Ho Mikele...

Il me tendit les bras pour que je m'y blottisse, j'eus un moment d'hésitation, comment allais-je réagir? Et qu'allais-je ressentir? C'était la première fois qu'il m'invitait à aller dans ses bras. Je m'y recroquevillai tout de même, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'espérais juste qu'il ne le sentirait pas. J'étais bien ici, mais je n'y restais pas bien longtemps. Dove entra et invita les artiste du premier tableau à s'avancer sur la scène. Je me dégageais de son étreinte, il me sourit et me chuchota:

-Je veux quand même te parler à l'entracte Mik', tu n'y échappera pas!

-D'accord...

J'esquissai un petit sourire qu'il me rendit accompagné d'un clin d'œil, puis s'en alla vers la scène, j'entrai à la fin du tableau moi, je me dirigeai vers Florent qui se préparait encore, il prenait son temps à chaque fois, il commençait à jouer qu'au deuxième acte lui.

-Flo... Lui dis-je tristement.

-Hmm?

-Je... Enfin tu... Tu as entendu notre conversation...

-Oui. Me répondit-il. Et j'ai aussi vu votre câlin... Un homme qui n'aime pas quelqu'un, ne prend pas cette personne là dans ses bras... Après je dis ça, je dis rien moi...

-Ce n'est purement qu'amical pour lui, Rien de plus... Et tu le sais très bien!

J'entendis le public applaudir, le spectacle commençait enfin, dans quelques minutes, j'allais entrer sur scène pour terminer la chanson penser l'impossible, avec Solal et Maéva.

-Tu comptes lui en parler un jour au moins? Ou continuer à te faire ronger de l'intérieur? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout pour tout t'avouer. J'aimerais lui dire, mais je n'ai pas le courage, j'ai peur qu'il me repousse ou que ça le dégoute qu'un homme l'aime...

-Nuno est assez ouvert et compréhensif tu sais, je ne penses pas que ça puisse le dégouter.

Il était maintenant tant de monter sur scène. Les danseuses m'attendaient. J'entrais en scène accompagné de ces demoiselles. Le premier acte se passait bien, j'avais encré sur mon visage un sourire forcé, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être triste, et surtout de le montrer au public. L'entracte arriva enfin, Nuno m'attrapa par le bras et m'amena dans sa loge. Patrice était déjà là, face au miroir.

-Pat', tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait, Mik' et moi devons parler un peu.

-Bien sûr, rien de grave j'espère? Demanda-t-il en voyant mon visage triste.

-Non, ça va, merci. Lui répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Il sortit de la pièce après m'avoir tapoté l'épaule, amicalement.

-Maintenant qu'on est seuls tout les deux, je veux que tu me parle Mikele!

-Mais ce n'est rien de bien important, ne t'en fais pas...

-Dis-moi, j'ai fais quelques choses de mal? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Ho, non, non, tu n'as rien fais de mal. M'empressais-je de le rassurer.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et me regarda tristement.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te confier à moi Mik'? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Si mais...

-Mais quoi? M'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

-Mais j'ai peur de ta réaction et de ton jugement...

-Mik'... Tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu as une grande place dans mon cœur, je ne te jugerais jamais, peu importe ce que tu vas m'annoncer, je t'aime tel que tu est, et rien ne changera ça... Me dit-il en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

-Tu...m'aimes...? Dis-je étonné et perdu.

-Euh oui...enfin non..euh oui... Ce n'est pas ce que... Bafouilla-t-il.

Il était complètement honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette fois, j'en était persuadé, j'étais littéralement tombé amoureux de cet homme qui se tenait devant moi. Le fait qu'il m'aie dit qu'il m'aimait, même sans le vouloir m'avais retourné le cœur dans le bon sens. Comment m'aimait-il? Amicalement? Amoureusement? Nous nous regardions face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun de nous deux n'osaient bouger. Florent entra dans la pièce, lorsqu'il nous vis comme ça, l'un en face de l'autre, il eut un grand sourire et nous dit:

-Et bien? Vous attendez quoi?

-Hein? Dis-je bêtement.

L'interprète de Salieri secoua la tête de gauche à droite et souffla d'un air désespéré, il s'approcha de nous, posa sa main sur l'arrière de mon crane et en fis de même sur Nuno avec son autre main. Il rapprocha nos visages, de plus en plus, faisant se toucher nos lèvres, les miennes sur celles de Nuno, une fois fait il nous lâcha. Je m'écartais, gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Florent rigola:

-Et bien, faut tout vous faire hein! De vrais gamins, et c'est pourtant moi le plus jeune!

Il sortit de la pièce en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, partir en courant ou prendre Nuno dans mes bras, il avait baisser la tête timidement, ses joues étaient devenues rouges, il regardait ses pieds, serait-ce que... Ce serait tellement magnifique... Je lui attrapais délicatement le menton pour voir son visage et capter son regard.

-Nuno? Que se passe-t-il? Lui demandais-je, gêné par ce soudain changement de comportement.

-Mikele je... enfin, ce baiser j'ai... euh... Ça serait possible de... enfin, je veux dire...

-Hé! Ne bafouille pas comme cela, exprime toi.

Je savais presque ce qu'il voulais, mais je préférais l'entendre de sa bouche, pour en être certain, et ne pas faire de connerie.

-Recommence! Me dit-il, sur de lui.

-Tu en es sur?

-Sur et certain, embrasse-moi! Je sais que tu en meure d'envie, ça se voit dans ton regard...

Je ne me fis pas prier et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, il se colla à moi, me faisant reculer, une de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque et l'autre allait se perdre sur ma hanche, j'avais posé mes mains sur sa taille. Il me fit reculer encore, heurtant le canapé, mes talons tapant le bord du siège, je me laissait tomber dedans, nos bouche se décollèrent, il s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et m'embrassa à nouveau, au bout d'un petit instant, j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour l'y inviter, j'en avais tellement envie, depuis si longtemps. Je sentis sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche pour retrouver la mienne, elles se caressaient et se taquinaient lentement. Ce baiser langoureux me réchauffa le bas-ventre, et l'excitation montait en moi. Il fit glisser sa main de ma nuque à mon torse en passant par mon cou, sans rompre notre baiser. Le désir montait un peu plus en moins, encore un peu et je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. Je le repoussais doucement pour ne pas le vexer et lui dit gentiment:

-Nuno, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi, bien au contraire, je te désir plus que tout, mais si tu continues à balader tes mains de la sorte, je ne réussirais plus à contrôler mes pulsions.

Il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe, a cet instant bien imposante et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ne te contrôle pas, va jusqu'au bout...

-Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour en dix minutes Nuno, je veux prendre mon temps avec toi et te faire prendre du plaisir. Je ne veux pas d'un coup rapide. Je veux que ce soit lent et calculé. Et surtout, dans un endroit clos et tranquille, à l'abri des gêneurs potentiels...

A ces mots, Merwan et Solal entra dans la pièce. A la vitesse de la lumière, Nuno s'éjecta de mes genoux et se raclant la gorge.

-On dérange peut-être? Se moqua Merwan.

-On venait juste vous dire que le deuxième acte commence. Nous dit Solal d'un air amusé. Mais, je vois que vous avez trouvé une bien meilleure occupation.

Les deux zigotos rigolèrent en nous regardant l'un après l'autre. Nous nous dirigions tous vers la scène pour reprendre le spectacle.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième partie

La suite du spectacle se passa parfaitement bien. Lors du final, Nuno me regardait d'un air insistant. Nous sortîmes de la scène pour retourner en coulisse et se changer. Dans la loge, Solal et Florent me taquinaient.

-Alors ça y ai, tu as conquis le cœur de ton portugais? Me dit Solal, amusé.

-Et en plus c'est grâce à moi! Se vanta Florent.

-Oui, Merci. M'empressais-je de répondre avant de sortir pour me rendre aux dédicaces.

Je ne voulais pas supporter ce genre de conversation inutile. Je voulais juste me dépêcher de rentrer à l'hôtel et m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour repenser à tout ça, et surtout ne pas recroiser Nuno, je ne saurais pas comment réagir face à lui... Pour le moment je préfère l'éviter... Trop tard... Il arrivait en me faisant de grands signes de la main.

-Hé! Mik'! M'interpella-t-il. Je voulais te parler à propos de ma petite fête.

-Ho oui, coucou!

-C'est lundi soir, on a pas de représentation, tu viendras j'espère? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur que je viendrais! Le rassurais-je.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de ne pas y aller, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, m'attrapant la main pour la caresser doucement.

-Tu es vexé? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non, je me pose plein de question... C'est tout. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul Nuno...

-Alors je vais te laisser partir...

Il me lâcha la main tristement avant de tourner les talons, je le regardais partir, je m'en voulais un peu de le rendre triste... Je l'interpellai et il se retourna, ses yeux étaient devenues humides. J'accourus vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il cacha sa tête dans mon cou, je sentis un sanglot de sa part et je lui chuchotais:

-Nuno, j'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu réfléchir et être seul? C'est à cause de notre baiser? Hein Mikele?

Il releva sa tête pour voir mon visage, une larme coulait le long de sa joue, dans un élan d'affection je passai mon pouce sous son œil pour effacer sa tristesse. Oui il était protecteur, mais pas insensible et imbattable, lui aussi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Je le serrais contre moi, il me rendit mon étreinte, je sentais qu'il était rassuré. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'est rassurés que nous partions chacun de notre coté, je rejoignis rapidement ma chambre d'hôtel. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, les jambes repliées, mes yeux fermés et ma musique sur mes oreilles. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça, surtout à Nuno, à ce baiser que l'ont s'était donné. Était-il sincère ou était parce qu'il avait eu pitié de moi et de mon état pitoyable? Je marmonnais les paroles de la chanson qui passait actuellement dans mon Ipod. Une main se posa sur ma cuisse, je sursauta, ouvris les yeux et enlevai rapidement mes oreillettes.

-Mikele... Me dit tristement Florent. Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé comme ça? D'habitude tu descends en bas avec nous...

-Je... J'ai besoin de me retrouver et de réfléchir. Je descendrais peut-être plus tard vous rejoindre.

-Tu veux te confier à moi? C'est à propos de Nuno c'est ça?

-Comment le sais-tu? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Nuno est venu me voir après que tu sois partis comme une flèche.

-Que t'a-t-il dit?

-Il s'en veut et s'excuse si il a fait quelques choses de mal. Et si tu ne veux pas t'engager plus loin avec lui, il comprendrait... Il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, il t'aime énormément, dans ses yeux sa se voyait, pourquoi es-tu partis comme ça tout à l'heure? La seul chose qu'il voulait c'est passé un peu plus de temps dans tes bras.

Je me relevais et me mis assis sur mon lit, je regardais Florent, complètement perdu.

-Que dois-je faire d'après toi alors?

-Moi si j'étais toi, j'irais le voir, il n'attend que ça Miki, il te veut plus que tout. Me dit-il.

-Mais tout ça s'est tellement... Rapide, précipité, du jour au lendemain, on s'embrasse et on revendiquerait presque être en couple officiellement. Moi qui m'étais mis en tête que jamais je ne l'aurais, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée.

Il ne me répondit pas et soupira, il s'allongea sur mon lit et me fixa, il ferma les yeux et se mit a compter tout haut.

-Un... Deux... Trois...

Je ne comprenais plus rien, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il rouvrit les yeux au chiffre dix et fronça les sourcils comme s'il était contrarié, il prit un air blasé et me dit:

-Tu es encore là toi, espèce de rital! Va le voir aller! C'est désespérant...

Il leva ses jambes et me poussa du lit avec ses pieds.

-Hé! Dis-je faussement outré.

-Allez Zou! Tu devrais déjà être dans ses bras!

Je sortis de ma chambre et longeai le long couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Nuno, je frappai à sa porte. Il m'invita à entrer.

-Mik'? Me dit-il en se levant d'un bond étonné de me voir là.

-Florent est venu me voir. L'informais-je.

-Ha...

Il baissa la tête timidement, il était adorable, il avait détaché ses cheveux, ils retombaient de chaque coté de son visage, je m'approchais de lui et attrapa sa main pour l'inviter à s'assoir sur son lit, côte a côte. Je plongea mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux étaient pétillant, une lueur magique scintillait et un petit sourire s'invita sur son visage. Je pourrais passer des heures à le contempler comme ça. Je chuchotais:

-Nuno, je me disais quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute. Me répondit-il tout bas en retour.

-Tu es vraiment beau, tu es juste un ange...

Il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles à cette remarque, je lui souris et lui caressai la joue tendrement, il porta sa main a son visage et la posa sur la mienne. C'est tout naturellement que je m'avançai vers lui, mettant en contact nos lèvres. Je m'avançais encore, l'obligeant à reculer et donc à s'allonger sur son lit, sous mon corps, nos langue se liaient et se déliaient. J'avais posé mes mains de chaque coté de son visage pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids, il avait posé les siennes sur ma chute de reins et me caressait lentement les fesses. Je sentais son excitation contre mon entrejambe, j'étais dans le même état que lui. Je me frottais sensuellement sur sa virilité, appliquant une friction a travers nos jeans qui nous arracha quelques gémissements à tout les deux. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou, donnant quelques coups de langue de ci de là. Il se frayait un chemin, il avait glisser ses mains a l'intérieur de mon jean, et les avaient passés sous mon boxer, le contact de ses mains contre la peau de mes fesses me fit frissonner. Je fis glisser une main le long de son torse puis relevai légèrement mon bassin pour atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture, je la détachait d'une seule main et fit glisser la fermeture éclair, je passais ma main a l'intérieur, sur le tissus de son caleçon, son excitation n'était plus à prouver. J'improvisai un petit massage sur sa virilité tendu, il soupira de plaisir en se cambrant sous moi. Sa respiration accélérait à mesure que j'accélérais les mouvements de ma main. Je descendis en me glissant contre son corps, un grognement de frustration de fit entendre lorsque ses mains sortirent de mon jean pour atterrir par force sur ma nuque et mon crâne, mon visage face à son entrejambe, je descendis légèrement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement afin de dévoiler son membre tendu, il posa sa main sur la mienne qui se trouvait près de son nombril, il me regarda inquiet:

-Tu...tu es sur que tu veux le faire?

Pour toute réponse je l'engouffrai en entier dans ma bouche, sa tête basculait en arrière et sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, suivit d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Je m'appliquais a faire tourner ma langue autour de son membre, suçotant plus au moins fort. Il soupirait mon prénom d'une voix plus que sensuelle et érotique, m'excitant un peu plus. Je massais la base de sa virilité en même temps que mes lèvres suçotaient plus ou moins fort son gland. Je le sentais perdre pieds sous moi.

-Mik'!

Je relevais la tête, ses yeux étaient mis-clos, remplient de désir et d'envie, il se mordillait la lèvre du bas sous l'excitation ressentis.

-Prend moi... Fais moi tien... Je t'en supplie, pénètre moi, j'en meure d'envie... Me susurra-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

-Euh... Je n'ai rien sur moi... Avouais-je penaud.

Il tendit le bras, me montrant son sac à dos du doigt.

-Dans mon sac, il y en a...

Je me levai et m'accroupis près de son sac, je l'ouvris et fouillai dedans, j'en trouvais un dans une petite pochette intérieur. Je me retourna vers le lit, et je vis Nuno entièrement nu comme un ver, allongé de tout son long sur le dos sur son lit, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres, il ouvrit furtivement un œil, et le referma, son petit sourire charmeur s'agrandit. Amusé, je m'approchai du lit, ôtai tout mes vêtements à la va vite, et m'allongeai de tout mon long sur lui. Les contacts de nos peaux brulantes nous fit frissonner et gémir ensemble. Il attrapa ma main et entra mon index dans sa bouche, l'humidifiant en faisait rouler sa langue autour, cette vision eu l'effet de m'exciter un peu plus, il ouvrit les yeux, il me fit un regard à la limite du pervers, je me mordillais la lèvre, il mit mes deux doigts dans sa bouche, je me laissais faire, me délectant de la vue qui m'était offerte. Il dirigea ma main vers son intimité et entra mes doigts en lui, le faisant se cambrer en gémissant, j'étais complétement passif, il faisait faire des vas-et vient à mes doigts. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et chuchota:

-Je suis prêts... Entre à l'intérieur de moi et fais-moi jouir sous tes coups de reins!

Je restais bouche bée devant cette demande, quoiqu'un peu direct et franche, j'enfilai rapidement le condom qui était resté dans mon autre main, pour répondre à son invitation plus que sulfureuse. Il écarta les jambes et les passa autour de ma taille, me livrant ainsi son intimité, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et le tira à moi pour l'empaler sur mon membre, doucement et tendrement, sans le brusquer, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Il émit un long gémissement alors que j'entrais le plus profondément possible en lui. Il fit onduler son bassin pour m'inciter à me mouvoir en lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et commençai des mouvements horizontaux, d'abord lentement, profitant de ses gémissements et des traits de son visage tout à fait excité. Sa tête était en arrière ses yeux fermés, il se cambrait de plus belle. Je faisais de doux et lents va et vient, mais il les contrasta en s'empalant avec force sur mon membre, à la limite du violent. Moi qui voulais être doux et tendre avec lui pour ne pas le blesser, il me faisait entrer en lui brutalement, et il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier ça, il poussait de petit cris aigus à chaque coup de buttoir agressif. Je me mis donc à suivre la cadence et entrais avec force dans son intimité, ses cris redoublèrent de puissance. Nos ébats étaient à la limite du bestial, et je ne pouvais pas nier que cela m'excitait énormément. Il criait mon prénom, j'accélérais un peu plus, nous étions essoufflés, incapable de parler, nos respirations étaient rapides et désordonnées.

-Je...viens... me cria-t-il entre deux coups de reins.

Au même instant, je me libérais aussi, je le vis jouir sur son ventre dans un dernier râle de plaisir, je poussai un grognement rauque. Il se détacha de mes hanches et laissa retomber ses jambes sur le lit, j'étais à genoux entre ses cuisses. Nous nous regardions intensément, sans bouger, nos respirations étaient hachées, je vis un large sourire s'encrer sur son visage, et je l'entendis éclater de rire, la situation provoqua aussi mon hilarité, et je le rejoins rapidement dans son fou-rire, m'allongeant à coté de lui. On frappa à la porte, je reconnu la voix de Merwan:

-Ça y ai? On va enfin pouvoir dormir?

Nous rigolions encore un peu plus à l'entente de ce râleur, et nous endormions enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en pensant aux réflexions surement tout aussi débiles les unes que les autres... Mais ça, on s'en fichait, on avait enfin trouvé, l'un dans l'autre la moitié parfaite pour se compléter à tout jamais, j'avais enfin trouver un ange... Juste mon ange...

FIN


End file.
